Calling Of The Winds
by yellow menace
Summary: Four Warrior... Four Tales... One Destiny
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Legs running, their feet trampling the grass beneath them, leaving muddy footprints on the defiled soil. Water splashing towards the sky, a brief reflection, the sound of bushes and branches being forced to move. Suddenly the echo of a warcry, a dampened scream and then dead silence...  
  
Calia woke up arrubtly, her bed felt a little moist from her sweat. After taking a few moments to regain herself, she got to her feet and headed over to the chamber's window to get some fresh air. Since the war with the Orcs had begun, she never really recovered from the mental injuries one suffered upon hearing about the coldblooded murder of their tecaher in the arcane arts. To her the Orcs were nothing but bloodthirsty villains, that massacred thousands of people, plundered and destroyed entire villages, sparing neither children nor women. Even now they all knew that the Orcs were preparing an assault to free their brethen, locked away in the countless camps under Human control.  
  
It was a warm and quiet night. The evening sky was lit by dozens of sparkling stars as the wind brushed through Calias' hair, playing a soothing tune. She gazed at the bright stars, pondering the eternal secret of what lies beyond, as she let herself relax for the first time in what seemed like ages.  
  
With mother nature working her wonders on its denizens, the battle hardened magi-apprentice let go her thoughts of the past, trying to focus on the present. Her head filled with dozens of questions, yet as her mind raced to find answers for them, one question raised itself above the others. Why her? Of all the powerfull wizards that inhabit these lands, why her?  
  
She always believed that the unique gift of receiving holy visions was reserved for only the greatest among the Kirin Tor, a society of wizards of such high skill that they mastered control of the elements. Though for her it was not as much an honor as it was a plague. Sworn to dedicate her life to serving a greater good, as visions of the future hunt her dreams.  
  
"With great power comes great responsibility" the words echoed through her head, reviving the memories of her master, one of the strongest mages to ever walk these plains. "Yes strong" Calia thought. "Strong in heart, body, soul and mind. While I can't even control the power that flows though me. If only Kelnam was here, he'd know what to do". The words were barely out of her mouth, before they brought back the painfull memories that had led to her isolation, loss of self-coinfidence and raw, unconditional hatret for the Orcs and their allies.  
  
After almost a full year, she still hadn't found an explanation as to why any ranger, elf or human, would risk his honor by killing an aged wizard. Yet there was no mistaking the craftsmanship of the arow, an art which had long been taken up by the mysterious rangers of the old forests. She quickly shook the memories off and went back to bed. Knowing that she had a long day ahead of her...  
  
---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
It was dawn's first rays of sun shining through the window that woke her. She had slept through the remainder of the night, without too much hazzle. Yet during her sleep her subconsicious had somehow analyzed more of her last vision. By now she knew for certain that the vision contained two individuals, individuals that probably escaped an Orc attack. How she knew? The reflection revealed a second, different pair of legs than the ones running at the beginning of the vision. Then there was the familiar Orc warcry, and finally their obvious failed attempt to outrun their Orcish persuers in a forest.  
  
"They did the worst they could do" Calia thought to herself. "Everyone that has gotten a little bit of militiary training knows that a forest is the worst place to hide. The footprints, the broken leaves and branches, you just made it easier for them to track you. So flanking them was an obvious strategy. They have it too easy" she thought. "There's no honor, let alone challenge in fighting civilians. Their strategies are typical for near braindead creatures, they can't master anything but the simple stuff they teach 1st year footman recruits. They depend on large numbers of troops to succeed in battle. Luckily they're still gathering their armies for the time being. But if the High Council doesn't take action soon, the Horde will reach full strength in a matter of maybe months. They may be dumb, but not stupid, with every passing day Dreadmoore gains more allies to enlist in his army".  
  
Calia let out a sigh. As much as she wanted to take action, she couldn't do it alone and she knew it. Besides with her visions appearing at random, they were of little use and could only get her killed if she got one at the wrong time. "Time!" she shouted. "I'm late for my duty shift!" she cursed to herself. "The Lieutenant will have my head fed to the Gryphons!". She quickly grapped her equipment and hurried to the central square of the barracks, where she found her comrades waiting to be debriefed.  
"I'm glad to see you were able to clear up your shedule for us Miss Fregar" a voice spoke from among the group of soldiers. A couple of them stepped aside to reveal a rather imposing figure. A single look into the man's eyes by even a complete stranger, would reveal that Lieutenant Granis was a veteran of combat. His renowned sense of strategy had earned the Human Alliance many successes in the 3rd Troll War. Although they probably wouldn't have changed the outcome of the war, several thousands of young men owed him their lives. So it didn't came a surprise when they offered him a post where he could peacefully await his retirement, before returning home to what remained of his shattered family.  
  
"I apalogize sir, I must have overslept" Calia replied. She respected her commander greatly, one of a select few actually, and it showed.  
  
"I see..." Lieutenant Granis replied, letting the words hang for a moment, before continuing. A silence known to suck the confidence right out of you, sending shivers down one's spine. Having stunned his target completely, making reply impossible, he could easily mold any given situation into a for him positive one. "As I recall it hasn't been the first time this month..." he added. After swallowing deep, Calia's eased her nerves enough to risk commenting the remark, but barely missed her chance.  
  
"Well don't worry about it too much. I can tell you had another vision" her commander read her mind. "And judging by the way you look, I doubt you had much sleep to begin with". Something clicked in Calia's head, and she soon found out she had her cloak on backwards. "Now that that's settled..." the commander let his voice trail off once more to get everyone's attention. "Let's move on to more urgent matters. It turns out the origin of the raids these past few weeks is an Orcish outpost about half a day away. We've been ordered to organise an counter-strike to prevent any more losses... And to avenge those of us that didn't survive the attacks, but rather gave their lives so that we may live". He looked around the group of warriors, who obviously were very eager to avenge their fallen brothers in arms, perhaps too eager Calia thought to herself.  
  
"Excuse me sir. Can I have a word with you in private?". The Lieutenant locked eyes with the sorceress for a moment then agreed to her request.  
  
"Permission to speak freely sir?" Calia asked when they were alone.  
  
"Please do, I don't think I have to remind you to choose your words carefully, do I?".  
  
"Uhm no sir. What's troubling me is the tactical error in rushing into battle with the specific goal of revenge only" she carefully said. And with good reason, as she could feel his commander staring at her with disbelief. Why wouldn't she want to get revenge for the Orcs' cruel and ruthless acts against humanity? He was obviously a bit shocked that someone dared to question his command, yet felt obligated to respect her for standing up to an unlogical decision that would probably just get them all killed.  
  
---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- 


End file.
